


𝑻𝒆𝒅𝒅𝒚 𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒓 | 𝙁𝙍𝙄𝘼𝙉 |

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirty one year old Freddie Mercury,a man with Cystic fibrosis.He's a singer in a band called Queen.He has support from his boyfriend,Brian May and two friends,Roger Taylor and John Deacon also their managed of the time,John Reid.Freddie's Cystic fibrosis is slowly getting worse,wearing him out more,all he hopes for is a double lung transplant.just before the age of Forty.when they launch off the News of the world tour,Freddie gets a chest infection,hides it from his boyfriend and friends and manager.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Kashmira Bulsara Cooke/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Freddies mask:** _

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Mercury(Cystic fibrosis):31_ **

**_Brian May:30_ **

**_Roger Taylor:28_ **

**_John deacon:Twenty six_ **

**_Kashmira Bulsara:Twenty six_ **

**_John reid:28_ **

**_Paul Prenter:31_ **

**_................................_ **

** _Thirty one year old Freddie Mercury,a man with Cystic fibrosis.He's a singer in a band called Queen.He has support from his boyfriend,Brian May and two friends,Roger Taylor and John Deacon also their managed of the time,John Reid.Freddie's Cystic fibrosis is slowly getting worse,wearing him out more,all he hopes for is a double lung transplant.just before the age of Forty.when they launch off the News of the world tour,Freddie gets a chest infection,hides it from his boyfriend and friends and manager.  
_ **

** _......................................._ **

** _November 8th 1977,Tuesday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirty one with Cystic fibrosis.I was diagnosed at age Twenty three.In three days,we have our News of the world tour,i'm a singer in a band called Queen.My boyfriend,Brian is our guitarist.Its a daily struggle for me because of Cystic fibrosis.I have to take a lot of pills everyday,do my treatments,Afflovest,it sucks.The mucus in my lungs makes it hard for our shows.

I've been in and out of hospital.We've been constantly recording,taking breaks,i'm not allowed Alcohol unless under my boyfriends watch.I've not long got up,i put on my nasal cannula.I went downstairs into the kitchen to make myself a nice warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold November morning.its five in the morning"baby?",Brian.

"kitchen love",i call out to him"what are you doing up so early?",he asked"couldn't sleep",i tell him."come on,back to bed",he says"Nah",i kiss his cheek."give me a kiss",he pouts"No,i have a mild cold,i'm not getting you sick",i say.I'm already dressed,Hoodie with jeans,converse.I go and brush my teeth.Brushed my hair out.

I grabbed my black face mask with two filters.It was now Ten past seven in the morning.Brian and myself made our way to the studio.once i put on my mask which does cover my nasal cannula.Our manager/s John Reid and Paul prenter do understand about me having Cystic fibrosis.John Reid understands more,knows when to cancel a show.

Brian and i pulled into the studio,Roger and John are already here."please tell me he hasn't had sugar",Roger sighs"he had a whole cup of hot chocolate at five in the morning",Brian says."couldn't sleep next to brian's loud,pig like snoring",i say,causing the other two start laughing"I do not snore!",Brian argued"yes you do love,give up",i kiss his cheek.

"did you take your medication this morning before we left?",Brian asked."oops",i squeaked."Sit down",he says.

I have a lot,when i say i have a lot,i mean it.

mucolytics, antibiotics,bronchodilators, anti-inflammatory agents, and CFTR potentiators,two of each pill every fucking day.Brian laid them out,i took them all with water to help them go down."wasn't so bad",i glared at my boyfriend"Shut Up",i grabbed my mask,walked out.Its taking a fucking toll on my lungs,right now,its killing me and it hurts.

"Freddie?",Reid."L....Leave me alone",i say."Nope,you need to sit down",he says"i'm fine",i tell him"really?i can practically see your heart pounding out your chest,go sit down",he says"i'm fine Reid",i say.

"Tell Brian he can fuck off",i hiss."also tell him he's walking home",i added on,i grabbed the keys to the car,grabbed my phone from the dash.sat in the front.

**(** _**Freddie teddy,** Kashibear)_

_**"Miss you Kash"** _

_"miss you too Freddie Teddy"_

_**"i have told you not to call me that,come get me"** _

_"Studio?"_

_**"mhmm,chest is killing me,cant take Brian's car again"** _

_"take it you two had a blow out argument?"_

**_"Not exactly,forgot to take my meds,he made me take them,i fucked off"_ **

_"alright,im five minutes away"_

_**"love you,** love you"_

i waited for Kash.I saw her car pull up."you idiot",she laughs."shut up Kashi",i smile.I took brian's house key and my own."get in the car,i'm taking you to mama and dads"she says"No,they'll go on and on and on about me not being 'normal' and needing a 'proper woman' ",i sighed"they wont,they were warned",she says.

"if they do,walk out",she says"thanks Kash",i say.We got in the car,i caught Brian walking out,pissed."Don't you dare",he says"fuck off Brian",i snapped,before coughing."Freddie,come on",Kash says.

"Brian,go home!",i say.

"you've fucked up",i tell him.i snapped his key,kept my own"i'll be keeping these two",i held up his car keys."Freddie,i want my car keys,all this over medication!",he says."Shut up Brian,its not my fault i have CF,not my fault i have to do so much to keep myself alive and breathing,just go home",i say.

I got in the car with Kash."Freddie Teddy,its okay",she says."i can't handle it Kash,not anymore",i tell her"why?",she asked"i can't take it,my lungs are wearing out slowly,its killing me kashi bear,I hate it",i felt her hug me. 

"Freddie Teddy,you've got everything to live for",she says"Nine years left,i'm expected to live until forty",i sniffle,crying."don't cry Teddy",she says."Brian's overbearing now,i'm forced to rest at one little sign of chest infection.I've handled the Christmas blow out back in **75'** ",i say.

"Freddie Teddy,you're thirty one,you were Twenty nine,full of energy,its taking a toll on you,i know",she says.We pulled up outside our parents."come on Freddie Teddy",Kash laughs.I knock on the door. 

Kash fixed up my nasal cannula,"Beta!",mama."Hi mama",i say.she carefully hugged me."Kashi",Mama hugged her too."what happened to my little baby?",mama asked"mama!",i say."Brian and i started arguing,i forgot to take my medication",i sighed."Brian and i aren't talking,i told him to walk home,snapped his house key,i have his car keys",i sighed.

I took off my mask,Kash and i sat on the sofa.papa walks in."Farrokh?!",he was shocked."its Freddie,papa",i say.He gave me a hug."look at you",he says."don't papa,you'll make me cry",i say."Who's upset you?",he asked"Brian did,i walked out,i forgot to take my medication this morning,i called Kash asked her to pick me up,i snapped Brian's house key,stole his car keys",i say.

"I really don't want to go home",i say."you can stay the night Beta",mama says."thanks mama",i smile.

_**(Freddie,** Brian)_

_**"Brian,if you read this,im staying with my parents and Kash for the night,wont be home,stay with Roger"** _

_"Freddie,i want my house key"_

_**"snapped it"** _

_"What?!"_

_**"yeah......i left another taped under the doormat"** _

**_ November 9th 1977,Wednesday,10:30AM _ **

"Freddie teddy?",Kash"go away",i laugh."Morning to you too",she scoffs"oh Kashi bear",i giggle at her."Brian called",she says."what does he want",i ask"you back",she says."tell him he can wait",i yawned.

"i've got a doctors appointment,Today",i say."with Dr Matthews?",i nodded"for a G Tube",i say."want me to drive you Freddie teddy?",she asked"please Kashi",i say."get dressed",i got out of bed.I got dressed into a T shirt,jeans,grabbed my converse,put on my nasal cannula,picked up my spare mask,picked one up for kash

I went and brushed my teeth."Kash!I'm late",i say."so soon?",mama asked"i've an appointment with Dr Matthews",i say"and i'm late",i say.mama kissed my cheek."ready to go?",Kash asked"yep,i have everything",i say"Brian's car keys are on the dash",i nodded."i don't have my medication with me!",I realised

"We'll stop off at yours,couple minutes to do your medication,",i nodded.we got in the car while i was trying to tie my hair up,we got to my place.I walked inside"Back already?",Brian asked"i'm late Brian,i have my appointment today,Kash is taking me",i say.

Brian helped me with my medication"Freddie,calm down",he says"trying",i say."i'll come with,give me my keys",i hand them over,i got back in the car with Kash"Brian's gonna follow behind us",i say.We got to the hospital.

"Freddie?",brian says."i'm fine babe",i say,i put my mask on.I signed in."Freddie Bulsara?",Dr Matthews calls,i stood up"i'll wait in the car",Kash says,i nodded.Brian took my hand"How are you Freddie?give me the truth?",Dr Matthews asked"good good,tired though",i say. 

"well,The good news is,you'll be able to get the G tube but,once you get it there are risks of infection",he says"i understand",i say."i can book you in today to get it?",i nodded.Dr Matthews booked in for Day Surgery,Brian let roger and John know,i let Kash know.Brian and myself went up to the Day surgery ward.

"Brian,i'm scared",i admitted"Freddie,you'll be okay,i promise",he says.he helped me change into the hospital gown since i have my jeans on,i put on jogging bottoms."Freddie,baby,you'll be okay",Brian says"i'm scared",i say.he laid with me,he kissed my forehead."you'll be okay,i promise Freddie baby,i really do",he says"i'll be here when you wake up",he says.

"promise?",i asked"i promise",he says.

"Reid knows too,he's on his way now",i nodded.I was taken to Surgery,Brian came too.I'm going under General Anaesthetic.i was put on the table,Brian held my hand"freddie,i love you so much,i'm gonna be there when you wake up so will Reid,Kash,Roger,John",he says"i love you too",i say ,i was out like a light.

**_ Thirty five minutes after surgery,Recovery _ **

I started coming round from the Anaesthetic they used,"hey baby",Brian"how're you feeling?",he asked"loopy,tired",i say."its just the Anaesthetic wearing off",he says.he ruffled my hair gently."Reid and the boys are here",he says"wanna see 'em",i say,tired.Dr Matthews came in"ah you're awake,how're you feeling?",he asked.

i gave him the 'How do you think i feel?' look.I have my nasal cannula on."when you're more awake,i'll have you do your afflo vest",he says.I nodded,feeling like crap.My boyfriend came back in with Reid and the boys.The Anaesthetic was only just wearing off.

After an hour,Dr Matthews came in."How're you feeling now?",he asked"better",i say."Not loopy then?",he asked"No",i say.I got the vest on,picked up my nebuliser."Freddie",Roger"hey taylor",i was half and half.half tired,half awake."how are you?",he asked"good,just feel shitty",i say.I took a breath from my nebuliser while coughing up the mucus.

After half an hour with my afflovest,i could finally take it off,coughed up the rest of the mucus."baby?i'm gonna go home,get you spare clothes for tomorrow",i nodded,we share a quick kiss.

"I love you",i say"i love you too",he says.he kissed my neck.He got Kash,"Kashi bear",i smile"Freddie Teddy",she says."C'mere",i say."How're you feeling?",she asked"not Loopy",i say.

"Just tired",i say."Afflovest?",she asked"done it",i say.i lift my shirt which i had switched to put on."it went well",i say

**_ November 10th 1977,Thursday _ **

"babe,wake up",i hear Brian say,i get to go home today after a first test run with my G tube button.its flushing it out to see if that makes me sick.Dr Matthews walked in"Morning",he says"Morning",i say.he flushed it out,i felt so weird.

"it'll feel odd at first but you'll get use to it",he says.he discharged me,i took my medication.We went to the studio,i was surprised to see Kash's car.Brian helped me set up my very first feed,i have a pump that i can hook onto my belt loop.I curled up into Brian's side."Kashi bear?",i question"yes Freddie Teddy",she says"why are you here?",i ask"to keep an eye on you,make sure you don't go crazy",she ruffled my hair"Freddie Teddy?!Really",Roger giggled"shut up,my mama always called me Freddie teddy,then Kash moved on to doing it",i say.

"No,its because you were cuddly like a teddy bear",Kash says"shut up Kashmira",i giggled.Reid walked in with Prenter."Freddie sit up",Reid laughs"i'm comfy like this",i say.i lift my shirt."had surgery yesterday",i say.My feed finished,i flushed my tube with fifty CC of water with the syringe.Kash had to step in and help,"slow down it hurts",i say"sorry Freddie",she says.

"Not your fault",i say."there you go",she says.she closed off the button,i sat up.I put on my nasal cannula,letting my feed settle.after a few minutes,i started my afflovest,i caught Prenter rolling his eyes"fuck off Prenter",i tell him.

Roger got up,punched him.I coughed up the mucus,Brian stroking my thigh.Reid got on with talking about tour,i had finished my afflovest.right now i have my head in Kash's lap."Oh Freddie Teddy",she says"shut up Kashi bear,i did this a lot when were kids,you would make me do this",i say.

"i remember the first time you got a really bad chest infection,you were ten,i was five.mama was babying you the whole day",she says"she had no choice,i could barely breathe"i say."look at us now",she says"Twenty six and Thirty one",i say.

"love you Kash",i say"i love you too Freddie Teddy",she says.she ruffled my hair.i eventually sat in front of her,she brushed my hair and braided it for me."thanks Kashibear",i say"you're welcome Freddie Teddy",she smiled. i made sure my nasal cannula sat perfect while Kash messed with my hair.

"Freddie",Brian says"mm",i hum.he passed me my hoodie,i put it on.Reid brought us lunch,I set up my G tube.cleaned around it.with a Q tip,warm water.grabbed a carton of my nutrition Feeding food,shook it well,before pouring it into the bag,i did the same with another carton,chucked the empty cartons away.

Kash closed the bag for me while i set it up in my pump and connected it to my G tube button.


	2. Chest infection

**_ November 10th 1977,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I stayed laying on the studio sofa while the other three got to do their parts.we have all the vocals,just need their parts.My G tube pump beeped signalling the end of a feed,i carefully disconnected it,cleaned around it,flushed it before closing it.

It was getting late,"Freddie?Ready to go home?",Brian asked,i nodded.

**_ November 11th 1977,Friday _ **

I really didn't want to get out of bed.I'm having one of my bad days,where my lungs hate me.I was coughing more."Good morning",Brian says"fuck off"i say"what's wrong?",he asked"one of those days",i say."My chest hurts",i tell him.i got my nasal cannula on and took three of each today,did my afflovest.

"How long do we have?",i ask"two hours",he says.I managed to cough up a lot of the mucus.

_**(Dr Matthews,** Freddie)_

_**"Morning Mercury"** _

_"Matt"_

_**"how are you this morning?"** _

_"shitty,my chest is really killing me"_

_**"come see me"** _

_"i cant,me and the boys leave for tour"_

_**"Freddie,how long have you got?"** _

_"five minutes"_

**_"fine,i will come to you"_ **

I rolled my eyes"Brian,i'm in trouble",i say"why?",he asked"Dr Matthews",i say."we've got five minutes",Brian says"i know,i'm getting worse",i say.Dr Matthews turned up,Brian went to pack."Freddie,its clear you have a chest infection",he says.

"i'm forbidding you from going",he says.I rolled my eyes,grabbed my keys,Brian's car keys too.Brian came down"ready to go?",i nodded.We left to the airport,i have everything i need with us.We got to the airport.

"Freddie?you look really pale",John says"i'm fine",i lied"Mercury,i swear to god,if you lie to us again",Reid says"i'm fine",i say.We got on the plane"Brian?",he looked at me"mm",he hums."would you ever want to adopt?",i ask"of course,we can start looking into it after this tour ends",he says,ruffling my hair"I love you",i say"i love you too",he says. 

"Freddie?are you sure you're okay?",he asked"mm,just feeling a little crappy",i say."Freddie,have you got a chest infection?",he asked"yes",i admitted."Honey,i would've gotten Reid to push it back",he says."Brian,i'll be fine as long as i keep up with medication and double the hours of the afflovest",i say.

"put a hoodie on,you're freezing",he says,i grabbed one of his.he pulled me into his lap.

After hours of being a jet,we landed in North America.We all got to the hotel,Brian and i went to our room."Freddie,if you don't tell Reid you have a chest infection,either i,Roger or John will",Brian says"i'll be fine,i promise to walk away if i get to bad",i say."No,you'll sit out the rest of the show,leave it to Roger,John and i",he says.

"Fine",i gave in,

our first show is soon,I changed."Freddie,you have to keep the cannula in",Brian says"its uncomfortable to prance about in",i say."put it in",he says,i do,Brian held my hair back so it wont get caught."tuck it down your shirt",he says.he helped me with that.

"how's that?",he asked"better",i smile.We got to the first venue. I sneezed."bless you",Roger says,"thanks",i say.i walked to Brian and i's dressing room,took off the cannula to change,brush my hair.I put it back on,making sure its not visible."Freddie,are you sure?",Reid asked"yes Reid,i'll be fine,i already was made to sit out if i start getting bad",i say.

I took off the cannula,I felt my lungs start going halfway in.I walked off,grabbed my cannula,put it on,sat down."Freddie?",Reid says.he passed me my nebuliser,I took deep breaths from it.The end of the show rolled around."I don't care what you try and argue Freddie,i'm Cancelling the rest of tour",Reid says"don't bother Reid",i say.

"i'm already in trouble with my Doctor",i say."Freddie,don't argue with me",Reid says."all of you get your stuff,the rest of tour is cancelled",Reid says."Freddie's got a chest infection",he added."Brian,you fucking snitch",i say."You knew?!",Roger says to him"of course i did,i asked him on the jet,he knows he can't hide stuff from me",Brian says. 

"asshole",i say to brian,we got on the jet,i took a seat alone.with a blanket on me,fucking snitch."freddie?you okay?",John asked"piss off",i muttered"Brian's only looking out for you,he loves you Freddie",John says"if he did,he wouldn't fucking snitch",i say.

"baby",Brian says"fuck you",i tell him."baby,i only told to keep you safe",he says"i'm Thirty one Brian",i say.We got back to London,England.I wasn't happy with Brian.i asked Kash to take me home."Freddie Teddy",she says."what's happened?",she asked"Brian snitched",i tell her"chest infection?",she asked"you know it",i say.

"come on,i'll take you home,make you a chamomile,honey tea,then we'll set up your pump",she says."this is why i love you Kashi",i say.We got back to mine."go change",she says,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.Laid on the sofa.Kash as promised made me the tea."i'd do anything for you",she says."I know Kashi",i say.I finish my tea,grabbed my pump,bag,two of the nutrition bottles.

I poured the shaken bottles into the bag,closing it,connecting it to my G tube button.Kash hooked the bag onto the IV pole next to me."i'm staying for a few days",she says.Brian got home.

**_ November 12th 1977,Saturday _ **

My feed had just finished,Kash helped me disconnect it,she flushed it.i cleaned around it,grabbing one of my G tube button pads to put around it.I grabbed the honey yellow one.I went to brush my teeth,brushed my hair.Got dressed.Went downstairs.I grabbed a hairbrush.

"yes i'll braid your hair",i say,Kash sat in front of me,i brushed out her hair before parting it and braiding it."Freddie babe?",Brian says"yes",i say.i finished braiding Kash's hair."we're able to adopt",he says"you're fucking with me?!",i say"No",he says.

"we can go today if you want "he says"yes i do",i say,"afflovest first",he says,i do,i let Kash mess with my hair."you two are cute together",Brian says"we're siblings what do you expect",i laugh.I finished my afflovest treatment,i coughed up the mucus with water flushing into my G tube.

"Kash you wanna come?",i ask"Nah,i'm good",she says."don't go into Brian and i's room!",i say before my boyfriend and i left.

"Freddie",Brian says"mm",i hum,he got down on one knee"yes i'll marry you",i say."shit face",he says"fucker",i say,he put the ring on my finger.We kissed,i put my mask on.we drove to the adoption home."we're actually get a child!",i squeal"Calm down Freddie,you have CF remember",Brian says.

"I know",i say.."yes i took my medication",i say.We pulled up after a thirty minute drive.I put my cannula on,mask on.Brian took my hand,we walked into the place."you must be Brian May and Freddie mercury?",the lady says"mhmm",Brian hums.I can't take off my mask whatsoever."What age range are you looking for?",she asked"four and up",i say.

_**(Dr Matthews,** Freddie)_

_**"freddie,theres a possible match you could get new lungs"** _

_"WHAT?!"_

_**"uh huh,i will update you later to see if its a match,if it is,you have to get here by tomorrow"** _

_"deal"_

"baby",i say to Brian."what now",he smiled"i could be getting new lungs",i say."i'm not joking",i say.we were lead to a room with kids four and up."This is Tommy,he's five",she says.my heart melted.i fucking signed the papers for Tommy."tommy,go get your stuff",the lady says.

Tommy ran to us"Hi Tommy,i'm Freddie,this is Brian,my fiance",i say."ready to come home with us?",he nodded,Brian picked him up.we got in the car,

_**(Dr Matthews,** Freddie)_

_**"get your ass to the hospital now!"** _

_"is it a match?!"_

_**"YES!"** _

"I.....I....i got a match",i say.I told Roger and John,we got going to the hospital

_**(Kashi bear,** Freddie teddy)_

_"I GOT A MATCH!"_

_**"y....you're getting new lungs?!are you joking teddy?"** _

_"No,not at all"_

_ Freddie has attached /1image _

_"PROOF!"_

_**"alright alright"** _

_"Brian and i adopted"_

**_"you what?"_ **

_"yeah...."_

"Kash is gonna meet us there",i say"okay"my fiance says.we got to the hospital,Brian carried Tommy."which one of us is which?",i ask Tommy"daddy",he points at me"dada",he points at my fiance.Dr Matthews gave me a hug. 

"who's this little cutie?",he asked"Brian and i's son,we adopted,this is Tommy,he's five",i say."you want daddy to hold you?",he nodded.I took him.I was given a check up,had to put on the hospital gown,Kashmira showed up after I was settled into my hospital room."Kashi bear",i say"Freddie Teddy",she says. 

"who's this cutie?",she asked"tommy,the boy told you about"i say.I was taken to surgery,Kash came with me"Freddie Teddy,what's wrong?",she asked"i'm scared Kash",i say"about what?",she asked"what if i don't make it"i say"you will,i promise",she says,kissing my cheek."I love you",she says.she stayed with me while i was going under."i love you Freddie Teddy",she says,that was all i heard before i was knocked out.

**_ Hours later,Recovery(Freddies room) _ **

I started coming round,on a ventilator."hey Freddie Teddy",i hear Kash say.i look at her.Dr Matthews came in,took out the ventilator.Kash kept me distracted,i coughed up sick.Kash rubs my back"you're okay",she says."it....It actually happened",i croak"yes it did",she says."you've still got to take your medication though,there's a chance the mucus can infect these lungs",she says.

I nodded"Brian?",he looked at me"hey you,how're you feeling?",he asked"sore",i say."love you",i say"i love you too",he says.he kissed my cheek"tommy",i croaked."daddy?",i nodded by now,my G tube feed was being done along with me having to wear the nasal cannula.Tommy snuggled into me"careful darling,daddy's sore",i tell him.

He nodded."do mama and dad know?",i ask"yes they do",Kash says."they're here",she says"wanna see 'em",i say,sitting up,Brian took Tommy."mama,papa",i smile"Beta",mama says,they gave me a gentle hug each.

"kaisa lag raha hai beeta?(how are you feeling beta?)",mama asked."sore,not long out of surgery",i say."aap vaastav mein bachche se vayask tak badhe hain(You've really grown,from baby to adult)",papa says"papa",i say.

My feed finished,my pump beeped.Kash did it for me,flushed out my tube."oh freddie Teddy",she says.I was discharged,Brian helped me get his hoodie on with jogging bottoms.Kash offered to drive me home.I took it.

"Freddie Teddy,its okay",she says"hurts",i whimper.We got to my and Brian's place.Kash helped me inside.i lay on the sofa.Kash cleaned around my G tube button.


End file.
